The Difference between Reality and Dreaming
by wewantthetruth
Summary: After years of marriage Rin is murdered and Sesshomaru and their young son are trying to find rin's reincarnation.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha **

**Summary: After 5 years of marriage, Rin is killed by a wolf seeking revenge. And after her reincarnation, Sesshomaru must try to bring her back and make their family complete again. **

**The Difference between Reality and Dreams**

**Inu Yasha**

**He'd been having the same dream for months. And every time it became more insistent. Kagome was here, she was alive and she was reincarnated. He'd seen her as a woman (when she'd been lost they'd been married 5 years). **

**He felt a little piece of himself come back just by this dream. And every time he had this particular dream he learned something new. This time he learned a name. Kagome Hirosaki**

**"Father?" a small voice asked**

**"Yes, Soukoa?" Inu Yasha asked pulling the small boy up in the bed beside him.**

**"Have you found mother yet?" the boy asked**

**"Yes, Soukoa, I think I have" Inu Yasha said pulling the boy into his arms. Soukoa soon fell asleep, and Inu Yasha studied his small son closely. He looked so much like Kagome, he had black hair with little hints of silver. He had big silver eyes with gold flakes. And he remembered the joyous laughing, loving looks and the tears every time Soukoa got hurt. He remembered Rin, She was beautiful. With his son in his arms he fell into a pleasant sleep. **

* * *

**" I don't want to go to work today" Rin Ky'Un thought as she turned over to her alarm clock. 6:30. she had, had another dream last night. She dreamed that she was married, and she had a son a cute little boy with black-silver hair. She saw him growing little by little, then she saw him running away from her crying , she ran towards him, but then she heard a scream and a sharp pain stabbed through her. The man who was her husband knelt down beside her and she whispered " I love you, Sesshomaru." before she heard his reply she woke up. **

**Sesshomaru? Why did that name keep appearing in her dreams? She grabbed the phone and called in a sick day at work. **

**"i'm going to go to the mall and get my nails done" she said "i need some refreshment."**

**

* * *

Both **

"Inuasha, watch Soukoa for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha **

**Summary: After 5 years of marriage, Rin is killed by a wolf seeking revenge. And after her reincarnation, Sesshomaru must try to bring her back and make their family complete again. **

**The Difference between Reality and Dreams**

**Sesshomaru**

**He'd been having the same dream for months. And every time it became more insistent. Rin was here, she was alive and she was reincarnated. He'd seen her as a woman (when she'd been lost they'd been married 5 years). **

**He felt a little piece of himself come back just by this dream. And every time he had this particular dream he learned something new. This time he learned a name. Rin Hirosaki**

**"Father?" a small voice asked**

**"Yes, Soukoa?" Sesshomaru asked pulling the small boy up in the bed beside him.**

**"Have you found mother yet?" the boy asked**

**"Yes, Soukoa, I think I have" Sesshomaru said pulling the boy into his arms. Soukoa soon fell asleep, and Sesshomaru studied his small son closely. He looked so much like Rin, he had black hair with little hints of silver. He had big silver eyes with gold flakes. And he remembered the joyous laughing, loving looks and the tears every time Soukoa got hurt. He remembered Rin, She was beautiful. With his son in his arms he fell into a pleasant sleep. **

* * *

**" I don't want to go to work today" Rin Hirosaki thought as she turned over to her alarm clock. 6:30. she had, had another dream last night. She dreamed that she was married, and she had a son a cute little boy with black-silver hair. She saw him growing little by little, then she saw him running away from her crying , she ran towards him, but then she heard a scream and a sharp pain stabbed through her. The man who was her husband knelt down beside her and she whispered " I love you, Sesshomaru." before she heard his reply she woke up. **

**Sesshomaru? Why did that name keep appearing in her dreams? She grabbed the phone and called in a sick day at work. **

**"i'm going to go to the mall and get my nails done" she said "i need some refreshment."**

**

* * *

Both **

"Inuasha, watch Soukoa for me." Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the sleeping boy's room.

"Why should I?" Inu Yasha asked"Me and Kagome had something special planned". He said

"So kagome wants another one doesn't she? How many this time?"

"I dont know but she wont leave me alone about it sooo... i've got to"

"You've already got 4"

"i know"

"Sooo back to my question...Why are you leavin'"Inu Yasha asked again

"I found Rin."

"So you're gonna go get her"

"Exactly"

"Good Luck"

* * *


End file.
